


1994

by Shulz



Series: Dream Harry [2]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Sex, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Summary: Maybe I just wanna breatheMaybe I just don't believeMaybe you're the same as meWe see things they'll never seeYou and I are gonna live foreverLG
Relationships: Harry Styles/Liam Gallagher
Series: Dream Harry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896973
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ieri.

Harry si era addormentato, dopo una lunga sessione di prove, sul divano di uno studio di registrazione. Era il 2017, aveva terminato la promozione di Dunkirk e ora stava scrivendo il suo nuovo album da solista, aveva ascoltato molta musica quel giorno, raccolto parecchie idee. In particolare si era incantato sulle sonorità degli Oasis, e in special modo la voce graffiante e potente di Liam Gallagher.  
Fu svegliato proprio da questa. Ma stranamente non c'era musica, solo la voce alta e potente di Liam e il ritmo scandito dal tamburello.  
Si alzò e si mise ad ascoltare.Non gli era mai capitata quella versione di "Live forever", e voleva vedere chi l'avesse reperita.  
Si diresse verso la voce. Aveva una strana sensazione. Lo studio sembrava lo stesso, ma era diverso, gli sembrava di non esserci mai stato. Le tapparelle alle finestre erano diverse, anche le pareti avrebbe giurato che al mattino erano di un altro colore...era sicuramente la confusione del sonno.  
Gli strumenti, gli arredamenti, le suppellettili...tutto sembrava vecchio ma nuovo, un po' retro.  
L'atmosfera era strana. Guardò nello studio e vide un ragazzo sottile e delicato, dai capelli lisci e lucenti, le ciglia lunghissime, gli occhi grandi e blu e una bocca perfetta e carnosa, che cantava in un microfono, con un tamburello in mano, portando il tempo. Harry si sfregò gli occhi per vedere bene.  
"Non è possibile..." pensò "quello sembra Liam Gallagher...ma è troppo giovane, sembra....come era nel 1994!!"  
Il ragazzo si voltò all'improvviso e, per tutti i diavoli, era proprio Liam Gallagher. Liam lo fissò con quei suoi incredibili occhi e subiyo gli gridò ruvido, andando verso di lui : "Ehiiiii, ragazzo...cosa ci fai qui!" scandendo con il suo marcato accento mancuniano " Chi ti ha fatto entrare...questo studio oggi è mio...sto provando le mie canzoni."  
"Calmati amico, sei Liam Gallagher, giusto?" Liam si bloccò , quando vide che lo conosceva. " Io sono Harry Styles...sono un musicista...stavo provando di la...ma..." "Frena fratello, non prendermi per il culo..." lo interruppe Liam "oggi qui ci sono solo io! Se vuoi un autografo, dillo senza prendermi per il culo e forse di farò andare via senza chiamare la polizia...per quello che ne so sei un fottuto ladro o un fottuto stalker..." lo zittì Liam, aggressivo. Lo squadrò da capo a piedi e si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore. "No...non sono un ladro, te lo giuro!" disse Harry, precipitosamente. Liam gli diede ancora un aperto sguardo di apprezzamento. "Ok ti credo..." rispose, cambiando tono, "posso fare qualcosa per te, Harry?" Si avvicinò. Harry era veramente confuso e cominciava a spaventarsi. Non aveva alcun senso! Insomma, era davvero il 1994 oppure era vittima di uno scherzo ? Con gli occhi cercò di trovare qualcuno nascosto in giro. Niente. Sembravatutto maledettamente vero.  
"Io non capisco...che anno è questo?" chiese, pregando per non sentire quello che immaginava gli sarebbe stato risposto.  
Liam scoppiò a ridere "Ehi, Harry, sei confuso...è il fottuto 1994."  
Harry scosse la testa, incredulo. Era andato indietro di 23 anni. Ma come era potuto succedere. "Sto sognando..." penso " si diede un pizzicotto sul braccio e diavolo se fece male. Era sveglio, non c'erano dubbi. Ma ora? Cosa doveva fare?  
"Non so come spiegare..." sospirò Harry.  
Fuori era buio e lui non sapeva dove andare.  
"So solo che quando lo studio chiuderà io non avrò un posto dove stare..."disse piano.  
Liam ammiccò. Lo sguardo si addolcì appena. Il ragazzo cominciava a fargli pena. "Non mi sembri così pericoloso amico..." disse avvicinandosi e guardandolo negli occhi, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo, e poi spostando lo sguardo su di lui. Harry aveva addosso una t-shirt dei rolling stones e un paio jeans scoloriti. Ai piedi sneakers. Era un po' più alto di lui, snello , con lunghe gambe e tatuaggi in bella mostra sulle braccia. Un viso angelico, occhi incredibili, labbra rosse e un aria così innocente e spaurita da fare tenerezza. Non sembrava pericoloso, non in quel senso comunque...Liam dondolo un po' da un piede a un altro, lo fissò da sotto le sue lunghissime ciglia, intensamente. "Puoi venire con me...." offrì Liam" non mordo...beh...solo a volte!" disse guardandolo lascivamente, e aprendo il suo viso in un incredibile sorriso. Harry arrossì.  
Non vedeva altre soluzioni però e così accettò. Liam sorrise ancora e, se non aveva visto male , gli strizzò anche l'occhio.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam viveva in un appartamento normale, abbastanza grande, un po' incasinato, tutto sommato accogliente. Entrarono e Liam si tolse immediatamente le scarpe, scalciando, e si diresse al frigo. Prese una birra. "Vuoi?"offrì. "Grazie, si..."disse Harry, che era rimasto vicino alla porta, incerto, avvicinandosi. Liam la stappò e gliela porse e ne prese un altra, gettandosi sul divano. Diede una profonda sorsata e disse "Allora Harry...raccontami, sono curioso, da dove vieni?" Harry avanzò di un passo, si mise seduto nel punto più lontano da Liam del divano, senza appoggiarsi alla spalliera, un po' a disagio, e sospirò. "La storia è breve, anzi brevissima, ma incredibile" disse. Gli raccontò quello che era successo. Liam non gli staccava gli occhi da dosso, bevendo le sue parole dalle sue labbra. Prese una sigaretta e se la mise fra le labbra, lasciandola penzolare mentre cercava da accendere. A Harry ricordò una delle tante foto che aveva visto su internet, e sorrise.  
"Ehi, non dovrei dirtelo io, ma sei carino quando sorridi...." azzardò Liam" "Dovresti farlo di più" aggiunse, prendendo una profonda boccata di fumo, un po' timido, un po' spavaldo.  
Harry diventò rosso dalla testa ai piedi. Liam sogghignò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Mi credi?" domandò Harry. "Perché non dovrei? Insomma, mi sembri sincero, e sinceramente spaventato..." rispose Liam, un po' ruvido, ma gentile. Si guardarono negli occhi e per un momento ad Harry sembrò che fosse giusto così, stare lì a guardare Liam negli occhi, guardare le sue labbra...invece che a Londra 23 anni dopo.  
La voce di Liam lo riscosse. "Harry, dai... vai a farti una doccia, cerca di calmarti... prendi qualcosa di pulito dal mio armadio. Io intanto ordino qualcosa da mangiare." Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e strinse, indugiando un po'.  
Harry accettò di buon grado, era stremato e una doccia era quello che ci voleva. La camera di Liam era semplice, l'unico lusso era un letto enorme, con biancheria fresca e cuscini extra, che fece arrossire Harry mentre lo guardava. Prese dal suo armadio una tuta del Manchester City e una maglietta nera. Non osò prendere biancheria intima...  
Si mise sotto il getto bollente e si rilassò, il docciaschiuma di Liam era speziato, forte, ma gli piaceva, aveva il suo odore, si insaponò e sciacquò due volte poi si avvolse in un morbido asciugamano blu.  
Tamponò i capelli ormai corti, anche se un po' ricresciuti, e se lo avvolse intorno ai fianchi. Si guardò allo specchio.  
Ancora non credeva a tutto quello che gli stava capitando. Era a casa del dannato Liam Gallagher! Era il dannato 1994! Che Liam aveva solo 22 dannati anni e che era spudoratamente, dannatamente, sexy... Sospirò. Si vestì e quando si guardò allo specchio arrossì di nuovo. Stava perfino indossando i suoi dannati vestiti !  
Uscì nel salotto, scalzo, con i capelli davanti al viso e si guadagnò un'occhiata di ammirazione da Liam, che addirittura fischiò.  
"Ottima scelta...è la mia tuta preferita!" gli fece di nuovo l'occhiolino.  
"La cena è in ritardo" disse " mi butto anche io sotto la doccia. Fai come se fosse casa tua..." Gli passò vicino dondolando e gli urtò la spalla con la spalla, appositamente... Harry deglutì. Sentiva la tensione crescere fra loro, il desiderio nascere...strisciare sotto la pelle, incresparsi un po' in superficie, radunarsi nella parte bassa della pancia, pulsare piano... Scrollò le spalle e guardò attorno. L'acqua della doccia scrosciava, e lui si innervosiva sempre di più. Andò in cucina cercare dell'acqua da bere, aveva la gola secca.  
Liam apparve dietro di lui come un fantasma. "Se cerchi i bicchieri sono sullo scaffale in alto..." disse e Harry trasalì. Si girò e Liam era a pochi centimetri, bagnato, gocciolante, con lo stesso asciugamano che aveva usato lui intorno ai fianchi. Avanzò ancora. Portò il suo corpo giovane e snello a filo con quello di Harry, che era immobile, quasi pietrificato. Liam era un po' più basso di lui, 4 o 5 centimetri, così alzò il viso per guardarlo negli occhi, con il suo tipico atteggiamento, il mento in alto, un po' di sfida, gli occhi socchiusi, i capelli attaccati alla fronte. Harry gemette involontariamente, la tensione era alle stelle. "Hai sete?" mormorò e chiuse la distanza, premendo le sue perfette labbra bagnate contro le sue, esattamente come quando appoggiava le labbra sul microfono, e proprio come se intonasse una canzone, prese aria e lo baciò... Harry reagì immediatamente. Mise una mano sulla nuca di Liam attirandolo a sé. Liam apri la bocca e fece scivolare la lingua dentro la bocca di Harry, spingendola dentro, selvaggio, famelico, catturando la sua, assaggiandola. Harry strinse i capelli di Liam e agganciò la mano sul suo fianco. Liam sussultò. Le lingue leccavano, i denti mordevano quelle labbra perfette, tirandole, succhiandole in bocca. Le mani di Liam erano molto meno pudiche e vagavano rapide sotto la maglietta di Harry, insinuandosi sotto l'elastico della tuta, trovando una gradita sorpresa "Non ti sei messo le mutande, diavolo d'un Harry..." gemette, spinse i fianchi contro quelli di lui, lo trovò già duro. Sorrise sulle sue labbra. Fece un passo indietro e con un gesto teatrale fece cadere l'asciugamano, svelando la sua eccitazione, mise entrambe le mani sul culo di Harry. "Cazzo fottuto, Harry...." spinse in avanti i fianchi e strofinò il suo cazzo contro quello ancora vestito di Harry, gemendo forte. Harry era sopraffatto dalle sensazioni, il sague gli pompava nella testa, gli pulsava nell'inguine Il piacere montava come la marea, era diventata un'urgenza, Liam aveva una sensualità prorompente, totalizzante. Un fascino irresistibile. Nessuno sull'intero mondo sarebbe capace di dire no a Liam Gallagher.  
"Andiamo in camera, sul mio letto... " gli disse, baciandolo, toccandolo, tracciando il suo corpo con dita tremanti. "Dio lo sa, da quando ti ho visto ho pensato solo a questo...a metterti le mani addosso...possiamo fare quello che vuoi..." disse roco, gemendo " Sto bene con tutto...." un desiderio smodato negli occhi di ghiaccio. Harry gemeva e mugolva, incapace di qualsiasi resistenza. Mise le mani sul culo nudo di Liam, massaggiando con forza, e rispose "Si...Liam...oh...facciamolo ...." Lo baciò profondamente, tracciando il contorno di quelle labbra peccaminose con la punta della lingua.


	3. Chapter 3

Fu trascinato nella camera da Liam. Si avvicinò gli tolse la maglietta, rimase senza fiato alla vista di tutti quei tatuaggi.  
"Cazzo Harry...sei uno spettacolo, un fottuto dio..." Leccò le rondini sulle clavicole, succhiò i capezzoli eretti, tracciò con le dita i contorni della farfalla, leccandola poi. Agganciò le mani dell'elastico della tuta e la tirò alle ginocchia, il cazzo di Harry sobbalzò, duro, pesante, appoggiandosi fra le due corone di alloro che aveva tatuate sul ventre. "Fottutamente meraviglioso..." disse. Lo spinse sul letto, strappò via i pantaloni e gli aprì le lunghe gambe...."e adesso ti succhierò fino a farti implorare pietà..." disse. Harry mugolò "Oh dio... " Aprì la sua bocca meravigliosa e immerse la testa. Il cazzo di Harry gli scivolò sulla lingua giù fino alla gola, si alzò succhiando forte con la lingua, Harry gridò, godendo apertamente. Liam leccava e succhiava gemendo fino a quando Harry fu effettivamente tentato di chiedere pietà. Liam si staccò ansimando e mugolando, le labbra bagnate, si allungò su Harry, raggiungedo una bottiglia di lubrificante sotto il cuscino. "Vieni, love...ti voglio preparare bene, allungato e aperto per me...voglio tutto con te... voglio scoparti e scoparti tanto e poi venire dentro di te" disse. Harry gemeva, ascoltando le parole di Liam. " E poi... voglio prenderti dentro di me..." aggiunse con un gesto teatrale del bacino. Era il solito buffone ma Harry era senza fiato.  
Lo baciò ancora a bocca aperta, poi versò il lubrificante sulle mani e scese di nuovo fra le gambe aperte di Harry, spalmo il lubrificante fra le natiche, trovando il buco stretto e rosa, massaggiandolo con due dita, poi spinse, facendone entrare uno dentro, Harry respirò forte e Liam prese di nuovo il suo cazzo in bocca, per distrarlo, roteando la lingua bagnata sulla punta e affondando giù fino alla gola. Harry gridò, gettando indietro la testa "Liam...oh si.."  
Liam pompò un po' il dito e ne mise un altro spingendoli dentro fino alle nocche. Succhiava e sforbiciava le dita, allungando, aprendo, mise dentro ancora un altro dito e fu improvvisamente poco e troppo insieme. Il piacere lo stava travolgendo e Harry cominciò a piagnucolare e chiedere di più. Liam allora si ritirasse delicatamente e disse "Adesso è il mio turno...prepararmi per bene."e gli diede un bacio casto sul cazzo.  
Harry era stordito ma si alzò, fece mettere Liam su mani e ginocchia, si mise dietro di lui e afferrò il suo culo, impastando con forza,Liam gemette, Harry separò le natiche e guardò. Il buco era chiuso ma fremente. Harry emise un mugolio contento, poi si abbassò e cominciò a leccare strisce bagnate dalle palle in su, prendendole e succhiandole in bocca, una alla volta, poi rivolgendosi al buco. Leccò e leccò e quando cominciò ad aprirsi infilò dentro la lingua roteandola e spingendola dentro. Liam sì inarcò e gemette forte. Harry prese il lubrificante e lo versò nel solco, abbondantemente e gli inserì due dita insieme. Liam le prese senza problemi, gemendo, ne aggiunse subito un terzo, sorrise. "Che bambino birichino abbiamo qui...che ha già giocato con se stesso oggi...dimmi Liam, ti sei preparato sotto la doccia? Volevi essere pronto per me?" sussurrò Harry al suo orecchio, muovendo le dita dentro e fuori da lui. "Oh si Harry, ti volevo...ma non sapevo se anche tu ...ero troppo ansioso e mi sono masturbato..." piagnucolò Liam. Inarcò il corpo "Adesso però, fottimi, fottimi Harry, ti prego".


	4. Chapter 4

Liam si sdraiò sulla pancia, le gambe aperte e piegate, Harry si sdraiò su di lui, inchiodandolo col suo peso, si alzò in in ginocchio fra le sue gambe , appoggiò il suo caźzo sul buco liscio e pronto e si lasciò scivolare dentro, con un unico, lento, movimento. "Oh cazzo...." gemette Liam " ohhhhhh cazzoooo...." ripeté, quando Harry fu seppellito così profondamente che le sue palle solleticavano quelle di Liam.  
Harry rimase fermo, lasciando baci sul collo e le spalle di Liam, la lingua che assaggiava il docciasciuma e il nuovo sudore.  
"Posso segnarti Liam?....voglio succhiare morsi d'amore su questa splendida schiena e su questo delizioso collo..." gli sussurrò Harry, direttamente nell'orecchio, mandandogli brividi in tutto il corpo. Harry era dannatamente vocale e sporco e Liam stava impazzendo.  
" Cazzo Harry...puoi fare quello che vuoi....stanotte sono tuo...." rispose fra i gemiti. Harry sorrise, succhiando avidamente un grosso livido viola tra la spalla e il collo di Liam, facendolo gridare di piacere. "Muoviti adesso Harry...ti prego...muoviti..." Liam, supplicava. "Se non ti muovi subito ti uccido!"   
Harry sorrise e cominciò a muoversi, oscillando lentamente.  
" Duro...duro....duro e....veloce...non sono di vetro..." Liam chiese, ruvido come sempre.  
"È quello che volevo sentire...."  
Harry cominciò a muovere i fianchi, facendo dentro e fuori dal culo di Liam, veloce e potente, stabilendo un ritmo frenetico. Liam godeva spudoratamente, gridando. Ripeteva " Di più....così...cazzo Harry...di più...ancora...ancora..." quando Harry andava più in profondità, toccando il suo punto magico, facendolo inarcare, incontrando le sue spinte.  
"Santo dio Liam...sto per venire...non resisto...sono troppo vicino...." gemette Harry. " Dentro!...dentro!..ti voglio dentro!..." ordinò Liam.  
Harry sbatté più forte, più duro e con un alto grido si riversò in lui, in ondate successive che gli scuotevano il corpo in spasmi di piacere. Harry era annullato nell'orgasmo più forte che ricordava di aver mai provato. I suoni gli arrivavano attutito, il respiro corto, la vista appannata. "Santo dio...sono appena salito in paradiso, ho salutato dio, e sono ritornato" disse, non appena ebbe voce.  
Era ancora dentro Liam, avvolto dal suo calore. Si sfilò piano e rotolò al suo fianco. Liam si alzò sui gomiti e lo baciò e disse "Conosco la sensazione..." Si mise in ginocchio, la venuta di Harry fra le sue gambe, il cazzo ancora duro, un po' di frustrazione nel tono di voce. "Sei pronto tesoro?" Harry gemette.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry si sdraiò sulla schiena, piegò le gambe e le aprì, poi allungò le mani davanti a sé, invitando Liam fra le sue braccia. Liam andò, abbassandosi su di lui, Harry lo circondò con le braccia e lo baciò con passione, desiderio, sentimento e lussuria. Divorò quella sua bocca perfetta, mordendo e succhiando le sue labbra morbide, leccando la sua lingua, gemendo nella sua bocca. Liam assecondava con piacere, sfregando il suo cazzo duro contro quello speso di Harry, inviando scosse elettriche al suo sistema.  
Liam si staccò, prese le gambe di Harry sotto le ginocchia e le alzò, si allineò alla sua entrata e spinse dentro, trovando un calore quasi insopportabile, una deliziosa resistenza. Harry era stretto e fottutamente meraviglioso. Mentre entrava impreca sotto voce, borbottando volgarità , parole che stavano mandando Harry fuori di testa.  
"Dimmi...dimmi cosa ti faccio Liam....dimmi cosa mi vuoi fare...dimmelo...ti prego...lo voglio sentire. .." Harry chiese, spudoratamente, assecondando Liam che gemette, e cominciò a muoversi lentamente dentro e fuori, uscendo quasi completamente e poi rientrando con un colpo di reni finale, lo fece una, due ,tre volte e poi ancora, guardando ipnotizzato il culo stretto di Harry che prendeva il suo grosso cazzo fino alla fine. Harry mugolava di piacere. "Voglio questo...voglio scoparti e scoparti e scoparti fino a che non sarò così stanco da non stare in piedi...voglio farti godere.... voglio farti venire ancora...mentre martello dentro di te.... e chiedi di più... ti voglio....ti voglio così tanto Harry..." disse Liam, col fiato corto, con la sua meravigliosa graffiante voce, mentre aveva cominciato a muoversi a un ritmo impossibile, sbattendo forte in Harry e mandandolo in estasi. Harry avvolse le gambe intorno a Liam, che si mise in ginocchio, muovendo i fianchi forsennatamente. Harry si sollevò sulle mani, avvicinando di più Liam a se con le gambe.  
"Avanti Liam...più veloce...più forte..." gridò quando Liam trovò la prostata e continuò a colpirla duramente. "Così...proprio così...oh cazzo Liam...sto per venire...fallo ancora..." Liam lo fece e Harry venne ancora così, improvvisamente, senza essere toccato, gridando e contorcendosi, spruzzando sul suo stesso ventre. "Oh dio Harry...sei così fottutamente caldo...oh cazzo..." e dopo un'ultima spinta venne dentro di lui, tremando di piacere, aggrappandosi a lui e mordendogli la spalla, stringendolo forte. Il sangue rombava nelle orecchie come un fiume in piena. I polmoni chiedevano ossigeno. Si abbandonarono uno sull'altro, Liam sdraiato fra le gambe di Harry. Si tirò fuori con cautela e guardò il buco di Harry che si stringeva e faceva fuoriuscire grosse gocce della sua venuta. Non resistette e ci infilò il pollice. Harry mugolò, muovendo un po' i fianchi.  
"Sei fottutamente caldo Harry....così reattivo...lo sai?" disse Liam. "Qualcuno me lo aveva già detto..." rispose Harry, attiradolo su di sé, guardandolo in quei suoi occhi blu, così trasparenti "...e tu sei così maledettamente bravo a farmi venire!"  
Liam scoppiò a ridere, si accese una sigaretta e guardò Harry.  
"Potrei guardarti venire per il resto della mia vita..." disse espirando una boccata di fumo.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam si accomodò, fumando , e attirò Harry su di sé. Harry appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, avvolgendolo con un braccio. Liam gli scansò delicatamente i capelli sudati dalla fronte, seguendo i contorni del suo viso con le punte delle dita. Harry chiuse gli occhi godendosi il tocco delicato. "Sei fottutamente bello, lo sai Harry?" sussurrò Liam, quasi a se stesso. Harry sorrise, tirando su l'angolo della bocca.  
Quando finì di fumare Liam si alzò e andò in bagno. Harry sentì scorrere l'acqua. Quando tornò poco dopo, si era lavato e aveva con sé un asciugamano bagnato e caldo. Ripuli Harry restando in un confortevole silenzio, dolcemente, delicatamente, sul petto, fra le gambe, assicurandosi che stesse bene. Harry era sopraffatto dai suoi sentimenti.  
Quando finì, si sdraiò con lui mettendosi su un fianco, Harry era dietro di lui, attaccò la sua schiena al suo petto. Prese le sue mani e avvolse le sue braccia intorno a sé. "Abbracciami Harry...tienimi un po' con te..." disse, piano. Harry lo fece, lo attirò a se e lo strinse forte, provando tenerezza per quel ragazzo che sembrava così arrogante ma che in realtà aveva solo bisogno di essere abbracciato. Il suo profumo era meraviglioso e Harry affondò il viso nel suo collo. La pelle era morbida, bruciava. Cominciò a sfiorarlo con le labbra, facendolo rabbrividire. Le mani vagavano leggere sul petto. "Sei meraviglioso, Liam...stupendo..." sussurrò Harry. Liam sospirò e prese la mano di Harry, lentamente la trascinò in basso, sul suo ventre teso, fino al suo cazzo, di nuovo duro. Harry lo strinse, accarezzandolo delicatamente, tirando fuori un gemito da Liam. " Ti voglio così tanto Harry....così tanto...non so dirti quanto...e nemmeno ti conosco..." girò la testa e lo baciò profondamente. Harry cominciò a strofinarsi contro il suo culo sentendo crescere l'eccitazione. "Anche io...." rispose roco. Lo strinse forte a se, aggancio una gamba , il ginocchio sopra il gomito, portandolo al petto e lo penetrò di nuovo così, da dietro, leccando dietro il suo orecchio, muovendosi lentamente e accarezzando pigramente il suo cazzo eretto e sensibile. Il respiro di Liam si faceva sempre più pesante, incominciò a contrastare dolcemente le spinte, spingendo indietro il.culo e incontrando il movimento di Harry." Oh Harry...Harry...." borbottava. La sensazione era incredibile e Harry cominciò a spingere più forte, roteando i fianchi per cercare il suo punto più sensibile e toccandolo. Liam gemeva e gemeva, chiedendo di più. Harry lo stringeva così forte da non farlo muovere, mentre i suoi fianchi acceleravano. Le spinte diventarono sempre più forti e veloci finché con un grido improvviso Harry venne, un tremito nel corpo, riversandosi di nuovo in lui. Quando finì si tirò fuori ansimando e si sdraiò. Liam allora si alzò e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, e guardandolo intensamente negli occhi, disse; " Per te...guardami Harry...guardami..." afferrò il suo cazzo e si masturbò su di lui, sfrenato, lascivo, si riversò all'improvviso sul tatuaggio a forma di farfalla di Harry. Buttò la testa indietro emettendo un grido rauco, con la sua bellissima voce, che sembrava proprio il nome di Harry. Harry si sollevò svelto e lo abbracciò, baciandolo, baciando le sue folte sopracciglia, le ciglia lunghe, gli occhi bagnati, il ponte del naso, la bocca imbronciata. " Santo dio, sei una forza della natura, Liam Gallagher..." poi lo fece sdraiare su di sé, tenendolo stretto fino a quando non si addormentarono, uno nelle braccia dell'altro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes  
> Hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect  
> And all the boys, they were saying they were into it  
> Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck  
> She's driving me crazy, but I'm into it, but I'm into it  
> I'm kind of into it  
> It's getting crazy, I think I'm losing it, I think I'm losing it  
> HS

Oggi

Harry si svegliò infreddolito sul divano dello studio di registrazione.  
Il sole stava quasi per tramontare.  
Aveva un senso di vertigine e si sentiva un po' confuso. E poi era tutto dolorante, come se...beh, come se insomma...avesse fatto sesso tutta la notte!  
Ma andiamo, aveva solo dormito un paio d'ore su uno scomodo divano.  
Si alzò per andare in bagno e gli strani doloretti che provava erano proprio quelli...  
Per quanto si sforzare proprio non ricordava.  
Si guardò allo specchio e trovò il segno violaceo di un morso sopra la spalla.  
Cazzo.  
E poi...cosa diavolo era successo alla sua maglietta dei rolling stones? Era nuova quando se l'era messa quella mattina, ora sembrava avesse 20 anni da come era scolorita e consumata. Si mise due dita sugli occhi e premette, cercando di alleggerire la sua confusione e dare un senso questa cosa, che sensonproprio non aveva.  
Scrollò le spalle. Meglio tornarsene a casa.  
Salutò frettolosamente tutti e con una scusa se ne andò via. 

Il.giorno successivo, alle 10.00, quando arrivò allo studio lo trovò pieno di gente e di confusione.  
Quel giorno era presente in studio un'altra band, un ospite d'eccezione a quanto sembrava...  
Harry infilò il corridoio salutando educatamente tutti ma lasciando capire di non avere tempo da buttare.  
Era ancora frastornato e pensieroso.  
Mentre andava, lo sguardo basso dietro i suoi occhiali scuri Gucci, si imbatté in un vociante gruppetto di persone, al centro del quale e fulcro del trambusto si trovava nientemeno che Liam Gallagher, ex Oasis e testa calda della musica Britannica.  
Harry lo conosceva di fama e ammirava la sua voce.  
"Harry, amico..." lo fermò un discografico suo conoscente "tu conosci Liam Gallagher?:  
"Non personalmente...non ho mai avuto il piacere" disse, girandosi verso Liam.  
Si tolse gli occhiali e allungò la mano.  
"Harry Styles " disse  
"Liam Gallagher "rispose l'uomo, con il suo inconfondibile accento del nord.  
Liam era un uomo maturo, quanti anni aveva ora, 45?  
Era ben messo, snello. Capelli cortissimi, un' ombra di barba ispida e parka d'ordinanza, mani calde...  
Aveva l'entusiasmo di un ragazzino e il sorriso contagioso. E carisma. Tanto tanto fascino carismatico. Era il centro d tutto, e ovunque si spostasse, il centro rimaneva lui.  
Un vero e proprio vulcano. I loro occhi si incontarono e per un attimo rimasero in silenzio.  
"Sicuro che non ci siamo mai incontrati?"disse Liam, una strana espressione in viso.  
"Non che io ricordi" fece Harry, accigliandosi leggermente.  
Eppure...la testa di Liam frullava.  
"Ora devo andare" disse Harry, rompendo l'imbarazzante silenzio "mi stanno aspettando di la"  
Salutò educatamente tutti, fece i complimenti a Liam per il suo lavoro, il quale ricambiò, e se ne andò, lasciando uscire il respiro che stava inconsapevolmente trattenendo. Sentiva quello sguardo addosso.  
Nell'altra sala la band di Harry era già schierata.  
Si immerse nel lavoro.


	8. Chapter 8

La musica andava alla grande quel giorno , Harry era soddisfatto.  
Anche la voce stava bene.  
Seduto sullo sgabello, con la sua chitarra e le cuffie, concentrato, stava perfezionando i brani del suo primo disco solista.  
Alzò gli occhi e trasalì.  
Attraverso il vetro dello studio vide Liam.  
Era in un angolo, senza disturbare, ma aveva gli occhi puntati su di lui.  
Lo stava ascoltando...da quanto?  
I loro occhi si incontrarono e Liam gli fece un cenno con la testa. Lui capì.  
Finì il pezzo e si alzò. Diede 15 minuti a tutti e si recò di la.  
Si diresse nella zona ristoro e si versò un te caldo.  
Un minuto dopo aveva Loam a fianco.  
"Hey Harry..." disse casualmente " anche voi pausa?"sorrise.  
Harry lo guardò.  
Il disagio scomparve e sorrise di rimando.  
"Ci voleva..." rispose "Stiamo lavorando sodo per il mio debutto da solista..." arrossì, intimidito dal concetto.  
"Buffo..." incalzò Liam " anche io sono qui a preparare il mio primo disco da solista!" E il suo viso si aprì in un sorriso e poi in una risata, facendolo sembrare 20 anni più giovane.  
Harry sgranò gli occhi.  
Una sensazione di deja vu si impossessò di lui.  
Liam lo guardò e si fece serio.  
"Sei tu, non è vero?" disse  
"Che vuoi dire?" Harry era scosso.  
"Andiamo fuori, ho bisogno di una sigaretta..." infilò il corridoio, con Harry alle calcagna.  
Uscirono su un terrazzino sul tetto. Finalmente soli.  
Liam girò a guardarlo, accese una sigaretta, e cominciò, tra il fumo.  
"Probabilmente mi prenderai per matto...ma ti voglio raccontare una storia..." disse prendendo una boccata dalla sigaretta, gettandolo sguardo fra i suoi ricordi.  
"Ero appena un ragazzo, gli Oasis erano appena scoppiati, ero frastornato, gettato di peso in un vortice che turbinava alla massima velocità...bevevo molto...mi facevo molto...non mi ricordo di tante cose fatte e persone conosciute....ero un fottuto stronzo arrogante" ammise. Sorrise.  
Harry lo guardava.  
"Una cosa me la ricordo bene però...ero qui a cantare un pomeriggio...ero solo per non so che motivo...e mentre provavo è arrivato questo strano ragazzo...bello come il sole se mi posso permettere...non ricordo il nome...ma ricordo che aveva una maglietta dei rolling stones..."  
Harry trasalì.  
"Quella maglietta è stata con me fino a ieri...ma oggi non si trova più nel luogo dove era stata per 23 anni..." disse  
Harry era senza fiato, i ricordi si stavano sbloccando.  
"Mi raccontò una strana storia, di come non appartenesse a quel tempo o cose simili...non ricordo..."continuò gesticolando con la sua sigaretta.  
"E mi ricordo la notte più incredibile della mia vita...fu una cosa speciale...una specie di magia. L'ho cercato, ma nessuno lo conosceva...poi rinunciai, tuffandomi nella mia pazza vita piena di eccessi e stronzaggine." Era arrostito leggermente.  
Si voltò, avvicinandosi, avvicinando il volto al suo, il naso ai capelli. "Sei tu,..."mormorò "riconosco l"odore..."  
"Non chiedermi come è possibile, ma lo so...sei tu...ti ho trovato..."  
Allungò una mano e gli sfiorò l'orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire, gli sistemo i capelli con due dita.  
"Guardati...così perfetto..." le emozioni si leggevano sul volto di Liam. Traboccavano dai suoi occhi di ghiaccio.  
Harry tremava, ora ricordava tutto.  
"Sai..la notte scorsa ho fatto uno strano sogno...un ragazzo mi ha offerto di aiutarmi perché ero solo...e noi..." deglutì. Imbarazzato distolse lo sguardo.  
"Lui...mi ha fatto questo..." gli fece vedere il morso violaceo.  
Liam rimase di stucco, la bocca aperta.  
Ricordava l'esatto momento.  
'Cazzo...fottuto cazzo..." voleva stringerlo ma non sapeva...non sapeva se poteva... Harry fece un passo verso di lui e questo innescò la miccia.  
Una forza magnetica li spinse uno nelle braccia dell'altro, Liam avvolse la mano nei suoi capelli e lo tirò giù per il bacio più dolce e sporco della sua vita. Le lingue scivolavano una sull'altra, le barbe frizionavano deliziosamente, Harry gemette e Liam ringhiò, prendendo il labbro inferiore del ragazzo fra i denti. "Mi gira la testa..." disse Harry "appoggiando la fronte su quella di Liam."Devo rivederti..." gli disse "devo..." e lo baciò ancora. Liam sospirò nel bacio, profondo e sensuale.Già sentiva il suo cazzo premere sui pantaloni. "Buono Harry...o non potrò più smettere..."disse ansimando. "Stasera alle 23.00, ti aspetto qu davanti" Liam lo staccò da se, si diede una sistemata e scese.Harry rimase qualche minuto a prendere aria, fino a che un SMS lo avvisò che la band era rientrata.Scese anche lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Liam aspettava seduto sui gradini, nascosto nell'ombra.  
Solo la brace brillante al buio della sua Lucky Strike tradiva la sua presenza.  
Aveva con sé una piccola borsa in pelle.  
Quando la grande Range Rover nera dai vetri oscurati mise la freccia e accostò al marciapiede, si alzò in piedi, gettando il mozzicone.  
Era nervoso. Il suo cuore martellava nel suo petto.  
Aprì lo sportello, gettò la borsa dietro, e si buttò sul sedile.  
Harry guardò la borsa.  
"Per la notte..." disse lui, come se fosse ovvio, ma arrossendo un po' sulle orecchie.  
Il sorriso che gli mandò Harry non lasciava dubbi.  
"Perfetto" gli rispose.  
Liam lo guardò. Uno sguardo nudo, indifeso.  
"Sei sicuro?"mormorò " insomma...guardami!"continuò, con più enfasi "sono un stupido vecchio, con fottuti dolori alle ginocchia e un maledetto addome rilassato..."si accasciò sul sedile. "Come puoi davvero volere me?"mormorò, sconfitto.  
Harry lo guardò con gli occhi stretti.  
"Non dire stupidaggini..." disse "non mi importa niente di questo, anche se a dire il vero sei incredibilmente eccitante ed attraente, io voglio te..." si sporse verso di lui " e poi, nessuno al mondo bacia come te, vecchio parka monkey..."  
Appoggiò le sue labbra calde sulle labbra più fredde di Liam, in un delicato bacio.  
Liam sospirò.  
"Andiamo" disse.  
Liam diede brevi indicazioni e in poco tempo arrivarono a destinazione .  
Un attico in un bel condominio moderno in un quartiere un po' fuori Londra. Con ascensore privato.  
Harry si guardò intorno. Non c'era nessuno, era un quartiere residenziale, niente locali, pub, gente. Tranquillo e silenzioso. Perfetto.  
Salirono...nell'ascensore Harry era silenzioso e Liam si chiese se avesse cambiato idea.  
Entrarono.  
Liam accese la luce e si girò verso Harry.  
"Eccoci qua " disse  
"Si..." rispose Harry, sembrava distante.  
"Senti Harry...se hai cambiato idea dimmelo e noi..."cominciò Liam.  
Harry scattò verso di lui, lo prese per il colletto del parka nero e lo tirò verso di sé.  
" Non ho cambiato idea...no..." deglutì "ma mi sento geloso delle donne e degli uomini che sono stati qui con te...non voglio essere uno dei tanti"  
Appoggiò la fronte alla sua.  
Liam si divincolò dalla sua presa e gli mise le mani attorno viso.  
"Oh Harry...come puoi essere uno dei tanti!...ti ho cercato pe 20 anni." Lo baciò con forza, disperazione, sollievo.  
Come un uomo assetato nel deserto, come un naufrago che ha finalmente trovato la sua isola.  
Spinse insistentemente la cucitura della sua bocca con la lingua calda e bagnata, fino a che Harry non cedette.  
Aprì la bocca e la lingua di Liam si impossessò di lui, esplorando, assaggiando, facendo cose che andarono direttamente alla testa di Harry...e al suo cazzo..  
Harry gemette senza fiato. Si staccò.  
"Cazzo Liam...ancora..." supplicò.  
Si baciarono ancora e ancora.  
Intanto si erano liberati dei giubbotti, delle felpe.  
Liam lo trascinò in camera, come fece tutti quegli anni prima e lo buttò sul letto.  
Con mani tremanti gli sbottonò i pantaloni e glieli tirò attorno alle ginocchia, freneticamente.  
Trasalì.  
"Diavolo di un Harry...non hai messo le mutande!"gemette Liam.  
Harry sorrise.  
Liam deglutì. Si leccò le labbra.  
"Adesso ti succhierò fino a farti implorare pietà..." ripeté le esatte parole.  
"Cazzo si..."gemette Harry, calciando via i pantaloni e aprendo le gambe per lui.  
Liam si spogliò in fretta e si adagiò fra le lunghe gambe di Harry.  
Si aprì una strada di morsi e baci lividi viola partendo dall'interno del ginocchio, attraversando la morbida e delicata carne della coscia, arrossandola con l'ispida barba.  
Harry si dimenava e si inarcava, tenendo la mano sulla testa di Liam, i capelli troppo corti per essere afferrati, lo agganciò sulla nuca , guidandolo verso il suo cazzo, duro e bagnato.  
Liam leccò la lunghezza dalla radice alla punta, e poi lo prese in bocca..  
Harry urlò.  
"Oh dio, Liam...oh dio si...si..." Harry gemeva assecondava l'ascesa e la caduta ritmica della testa di Liam con la mano.  
Il piacere lo stava travolgendo, era tutto troppo...Liam, la sua bocca selvaggia, la sua lingua sapiente e la sua mancanza assoluta di pudore. Lo leccava e succhiava, godendo quanto lui e gemendo anche di più. Harry si trovò presto al limite. "Oh sto per venire Liam ...non resisto..." Harry afferrò la testa di Liam con entrambe le mani e lo tenne fermo " scusami tesoro...io..." e spingendosi nella gola di Liam si abbandonò all'orgasmo.  
Liam deglutì prendendo tutto, non tossendo neanche una volta.  
"Pietà...pietà..." disse Harry " così mi farai morire...." rise, ricadendo sul letto. .  
Liam si pulì il mento e la bocca con le mani.  
" No tesoro...adesso ti farò morire..." sogghignò e si sdraiò su di lui.


	10. Chapter 10

Liam appoggiò con i gomiti ai lati del viso di Harry .  
Con la bocca accarezzò tutto il viso di Harry, la fronte sudata, gli occhi socchiusi, il naso perfetto, sulla punta del quale lasciò un bacio, la mandibola sensuale, le orecchie, le guance...fino ad arrivare alla bocca e li si fermò.  
Piegò la testa e il bacio che seguì fu languido e tenero, profondo e meraviglioso.  
La lingua che danzava nella sua bocca e che si intrecciava con la sua in modo perfetto.  
Liam si staccò ansimando e continuò il suo percorso di morsi leggeri e baci umidi sul collo, le clavicole i capezzoli eretti.  
I gemiti si facevano sempre più alti.  
"Mettiti su mani e ginocchia per me , Harry, vuoi?"la voce di Liam era roca, il desiderio lo stava consumando.  
Harry obbedì.  
Liam in ginocchio dietro di lui gli mise le mani sulle natiche, impastando e separandole.  
Harry spinse indietro il culo.  
"Oh Gesù..." gemette Liam " sei fottutamente meraviglioso..."  
Si abbassò e tenendo le natiche aperte cominciò a leccare il piccolo buco rosa di Harry.  
"Mio dio si...avanti..." Harry stava impazzendo.  
La lingua di Liam faceva cose e inviava sensazioni impossibili da descrivere.  
Liam a un certo punto infilò due dita, entrarono meravigliosamente.  
Harry era sciolto.  
"Dai.." disse, impaziente.  
Liam prese in mano il suo cazzo, era duro come il marmo.  
Con un movimento impercettibile recuperò del lubrificante sotto il cuscino, se lo mise addosso e penetrò Harry con un'unica spinta decisa, arrivando a toccare il fondo, i peli pubici che solleticano le natiche di Harry. .  
Entrambi gemettero ad alta voce.  
Harry era stretto e il calore e la pressione gli stavano dando alla testa.  
"Muoviti Liam, avanti..." invitò Harry.  
Liam annuì, e in poco tempo prese un ritmo serrato.  
Il suo orgasmo era vicino e la frenesia si stava impadronendo di lui. Aggrappandosi ai fianchi di Harry, la testa buttata indietro, la bocca aperta, muoveva i fianchi roteando e sbattendo, cercando il punto sensibile di Harry.  
Le grida di Harry confermavano che lo aveva trovato.  
Si concentrò centrando a ogni spinta il suo obiettivo, Harry gemeva, quasi disfatto, perdendo le forze.  
"Avanti Liam...così...adesso vieni..." gridò Harry e Liam con un grido selvaggio venne, per quello che sembrò un secolo.  
Getti caldi riempirono Harry e bianche strisce gli striarono le cosce quando Liam arretrò.  
"Cazzo se ti amo..." disse Liam, sdraiandosi, ansimando.   
"Che cosa?"Harry era stupito.  
"Ho detto che ti amo...sono 23 fottuti anni che ti aspetto" confessò Liam, un braccio sul viso.  
Harry lo guardava a bocca aperta.  
"Se questo senso di appartenenza si può considerare amore...allora ti amo anch'io...perché sento che sono tuo" .


	11. Chapter 11

Liam lo strinse a se e poi si alzò.  
Scomparì in bagno e ritornò per prendersi cura di Harry, teneramente.  
Lo ripuli accuratamente e lo accarezzò e lo baciò con tenerezza.  
Nessuno dei due poteva immaginare di trovarsi in un altro luogo.  
Liam si scusò con un bacio, lasciando Harry rilassato e semiaddormentato, si alzò e camminò nudo nel soggiorno fino al suo parka per trovare le sigarette.  
Ne accese una e si appoggiò alla grande parete vetrata che dava sul magnifico skyline di Londra illuminato per la notte.  
Sembrava tutto irreale.  
La stanza era buia ma la luce che entrava da fuori illuminava fiocamente l"interno.  
Liam fumava, assorto in se stesso, un senso di pace nel petto.  
"Ehi..." lo chiamò Harry avvicinandosi da dietro.  
Liam si voltò, un piccolo sorriso sul volto.  
Anche Harry era nudo.  
Gli cinse la vita da dietro e si abbassò appoggiando il mento sulla spalla, avvolgendolo in un caldo abbraccio.  
La pelle calda contro la pelle calda.  
"Che panorama incredibile...." gli sussurrò all'orecchio  
"Si...si lo è..." rispose Liam.  
"Io parlavo di te..." Harry sorrise.  
Liam si voltò nell'abbraccio di Harry e lo tirò giù in un bacio, lento e deliberatamente sporco.  
Gli leccò le labbra arrossate dalla barba ispida,il collo, le orecchie.  
Harry gemeva, rabbrividiva.  
Abbassò le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo tirò contro di sé, strofinando il cazzo di nuovo duro sul suo stomaco peloso.  
"Dio Harry...ohhh..." gridò quando una grande mano si avvolse sul suo cazzo semiduro, pompando lentamente e facendogli vedere le stelle.  
"Harry...Harryyy..." poteva solo ripetere quel nome.  
Harry gli leccò i capezzoli poi scese fino a mettersi in ginocchio.  
Pompò ancora per portarlo alla massima durezza.  
Harry ansimava duramente.  
Quando le sue labbra si avvolsero intorno alla punta bagnata, le ginocchia di Liam cedettero un po'.  
La sensazione era fantastica.  
Harry cominciò la lavorare con la bocca e con la mano alternativamente, facendo cose incredibili.  
Con l'altra mano alzò la gamba di Liam sulla sua spalla e spostò la sua bocca dietro le palle e sul buco di Liam, leccandolo e stimolandolo, massaggiando con il suo pollice forzando sull'entrata.  
"Harry...oh dio.." la testa di Liam sbatté sulla vetrata.  
Il pollice di Harry entrò e lui cominciò ad aprire e allungare Liam con lentezza, alternando dita e lingua, l'altra mano che stringeva forte il suo cazzo.  
"Oh Liam...sei perfetto. Sarai ancora più perfetto quando entrerò in te e ti scoperò spingendoti contro questa vetrata..."Harry sussurrò.  
Liam gemeva.  
"Ti prego...ti prego..."piagnucolava Liam "continua...ho bisogno..." aggrappandosi alle sue spalle.  
Harry lo lasciò andare e si alzò.  
Era grande e forte e prese Liam in braccio facendogli avvolgere le gambe intorno alla sua vita, lo appoggiò alla vetrata ed entrò in lui. Era stretto e si aggrappava intorno a Harry.  
Liam si sentiva leggero, su un altro mondo, pieno e completo, attraversato da ondate di piacere selvaggio.  
Harry cominciò a scoparlo disperatamente, gemendo ad ogni spinta.  
I duri colpi della pelle contro la pelle.  
Ad ogni spinta il piacere aumentava e Liam si abbandonava sempre di più alla meravigliosa sensazione di essere riempito, il cazzo intrappolato fra loro pulsava, ogni secondo piùvicino alla liberazione.  
"Sto per venire..." disse Liam "si...si...di più...sto per venire Harry..." ansimando forte e con un lungo e rauco grido si liberò fra di loro, lunghe corde calde.  
La foschia dopo l'orgasmo si diradò e Liam si rilassò, abbandonandosi fra le braccia di Harry, malleabile e flessibile per lui. Harry lo abbracciò stretto e accelerò il movimento dei fianchi , scopandolo selvaggiamente, inseguendo freneticamente la propria liberazione...  
Poche altre spinte l'orgasmo travolse anche lui,sparandolo in orbita.  
Harry spinse Liam con i fianchi contro il vetro, rilasciando la sua venuta in lui, ansimando forte e appoggiando la fronte contro il petto di Liam. Respirarono profondamente calmandosi a vicenda, con dolci baci e carezze tenere.  
Harry depose Liam a terra e lo appoggiò contro di lui per sostenerlo.  
"Sapevo che ti avrei ritrovato "disse Liam  
"E ora, anche se saremo lontani, potremo ritrovarci quando vogliamo..." rispose lui.

...fine?


End file.
